Our Little Secret
by Mobgirl
Summary: Jason and Robin have moved on with their lives in the 7 years since their breakup. They are good friends and talk freely about most things. However, there is one thing they never mention to each other and certainly have never told anyone else about.
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction: General Hospital

**Our Little Secret**

Robin Scorpio had tried to sound normal on the phone when she had called Jason and asked if he was available to talk. He had been instantly alert to the tone of her voice and what, her breathing maybe, she wondered. She wasn't sure what tipped Jason off to the seriousness of her problem. Perhaps he just sensed it from her. He was still so good at reading her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the elevator stopped and Robin realized she was on the top floor of his apartment building. Knocking on the door to Penthouse 4, she found it hard to believe that they had broken up 7 years ago and had remained good friends.

"You sounded worried when you called," Jason told Robin as he opened the door and ushered her in.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." Robin turned back toward the door. As she grabbed the door nob she announced firmly, "I am fine. It isn't that big a deal and I can take care of it on my own. Sorry to bother you."

Lightly grabbing her arm to stop her exit, Jason whispers softly, "You still don't have to lie to me."

Hearing the tenderness and caring in his voice, it was easy to forget who Jason Morgan had really become since they split up. Most people who heard his name were frightened and they had good reason to be. He was the deadliest mob enforcer on the whole east coast. Robin knew the violence in his life, but she would never see him as the ruthless killer that everyone said he was. To her he was a dear friend, an ex-lover, and someone she could always talk to without being judged.

"I know." Robin answered as she met his concerned gaze. "I am not trying to lie to you, not that I ever could. I am trying to convince myself that everything is okay."

"Fair enough. I will make us some coffee and you make yourself at home." Truth be told, Jason was glad to have a task to attend to right now. He knew something serious was going on with Robin and he was worried about her.

He wanted to gather her in his arms and assure her that everything was going to be okay and that he would take care of any problem she was having. Something held him back and he wasn't quite sure what it was. He knew him giving her a hug would not bother her and really didn't care if it bothered her husband or not. He never thought Dr. Patrick Drake ever treated her right. "She is a brilliant doctor and a wonderful person. One of the strongest people I know" he said to himself as he measured out the coffee. Then it struck him, that was it! She was a strong and reasonable person and insisted on being treated that way. She may want his support and maybe even his help to solve this problem, but did not need or want him to rush in and take care of her.

"Forget how to make coffee?" Robin asked from the kitchen doorway.

"No, just gathering my thoughts." Jason replied with a smile before turning on the coffee pot. That done he walked over to Robin and pulled her in for a hug. "I don't know what is wrong, but I want you to know that I am here for you."

Robin felt herself melt into Jason's arms. She always felt comfortable there. Even now, when she was sure something bad for headed straight for the both of them, Robin knew she had the best ally ever on her side. That gave her comfort as she searched for the words to tell him what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Immediately after taking a seat on the couch, Jason turned his attention to Robin who was obviously struggling to find the words to start the conversation. "Okay, what gives? You and I have been through some terrible times before and you have never had any problems telling me what you were feeling."

"I know. I just don't know how or even where to start. We have to go over some painful ground."

"Start with what had you so upset when you called me. You and Patrick have a fight?" Even as he asked the question, Jason knew that was not the issue. She would discuss her husband with him at any time and neither of them considered it 'painful ground.'

"Yes, I did. But that isn't the problem. These days it isn't unusual for us to be fighting about something. Personally, I have come to prefer him to be gone. He is just pissed off about something when he does come home and I can relax and have more fun with Emma when he isn't there." Robin turned her head to look around the room. Jason's piercing glaze was too much right now. If she continued to look him straight in the eye she would begin crying and that would not do.

Robin knew that Jason held no illusions about her. He knew everything about her and liked her anyway. He saw her as a strong, determined individual and she was. But he knew that she wasn't always like that, that sometimes life's troubles wore her down and she would break down and cry for awhile before pulling herself back together again and coming up with a plan to fix everything. He had seen the best and worst of her and always referred to her as one of the strongest people he had ever met. One time when they were first dating, she had one of her rare breakdowns and he found her on their bridge yelling and crying about people all making her responsible for their happiness and telling her to come or go and she would do it. He was different; he never tried to push her into anything. He just accepted her and she loved it so much. That particular night he had pulled her into a hug and told her, 'You don't have to do anything for me but breath.' He held her tight and let her cry and just told her over and over that she didn't have to do anything for him but breath. I was so just like him. He lived life on his terms and was content to let others do the same.

Jason watched her look around the room and knew that she wasn't really seeing anything. She was lost in her thoughts, probably trying to come up with a plan of attack. The control freak in her hated to start anything without a plan of attack to fight whatever the problem was. She handled the trials that life had thrown at her with incredible grace. She never felt sorry for herself; she just stepped up and took care of it. Perhaps it was all the things that happened that naturally created the control freak in her. It annoyed him sometimes; he preferred to just respond to what happened. His life taught him that you can't really prepare for what others are going to do; you could just be ready to respond when they did. Not Robin, she insisted that everything be planned out and you have back up plans for your back ups. They could easily drive each other crazy with these kinds of differences but they didn't. They accepted what they could and overlooked the rest. It worked for them. Jason glanced at the clock, it was just before 1pm. His girlfriend Sam was working her newest P.I. case and wouldn't be home until late so they had plenty of time. 'That's a good thing' Jason thought to himself. Robin was obviously having a hard time letting him know what was going on.

Finishing her slow look around the room, Robin returned to Jason's gaze. "Sam has done a good job of making this place more welcoming without destroying the strong sense of you in its decoration."

Jason just nodded. And waited. She was almost ready to admit what was troubling her so. He could be patient and wait for it. Jason continued his steady gaze on her face searching for signs of what was worrying her this much. He could see the tension in her shoulders, the fear in her eyes, and the ever so slight shaking in her hand as she held the coffee cup. Silently he reached out and took the cup from her hand and set it on the table in front of them.

Robin nodded once to herself. 'He's right, it's time to talk' she said to herself as she took a deep breath to tell him.

"Someone knows our secret," she whispered as she tried desperately not to cry. She hated crying, made her feel weak.

"About that passionate affair we are going to have once a year?" Jason asked in a rare attempt at humor. Humor still came so hard for him, that was one thing that never normalized after the accident that left him in a coma many years earlier.

"No, not about our affair. I think that secret is still safe." Robin smiled automatically but without any real feeling. Except for dread. Dread at what she was sure was coming back to haunt them. Dread at having to bring up this painful incident in their past. It was the one thing they didn't talk about with each other and certainly not with anyone else. They had agreed all those years ago to walk away and never come back. It had been so hard on both of them to leave and pretend the whole thing at never happened. "Someone knows about our little secret…"

"You don't mean…" Jason did not finish the sentence. He just watched Robin nod her head in confirmation. It wasn't possible that anyone knew, was it? They had been so careful to cover their tracks so no one would ever know.

Robin started to cry silently. No sound, just the sight of the tears running down her face. Jason wrapped both arms around Robin and pulled her to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried the tears she had held inside since checking the mail that morning.

Not a word was spoken between the two. They both had questions and no answers. Who knew and what were they going to do with the information….


	3. Chapter 3

Jason held Robin as she cried. He felt like he was having a war within himself. Part of him wanted to let her get her emotions out and talk when she was ready to continue. However, the other part of his brain was screaming at him to get the details immediately so he could get to work trying to contain this. Neither part of him really wanted to feel the inevitable pain that came with this part of their past. It truly was their 'painful ground' as Robin had put it earlier.

"Robin, I need to know what happened."

"I know," Robin answered a bit shakily. She sat up and attempted to pull herself together. She began wiping the tears from her face with her hands. Jason went to his desk and grabbed the tissues. He gave one to Robin before setting the box on the coffee table. "Sorry, I am better now."

"You don't ever have to apologize to me for crying. You don't have to put on an act for me or be brave strong Robin when you really want to sit down and cry. I want you to be yourself. Always."

Robin shook her head ever so slightly. She had so many things running through her mind right now and most of them were incredibly unimportant. Things she would rather be focusing on. If there was one thing in life that both of them agreed on completely it was that you had to deal with the situation at hand and not with what you wanted to be dealing with.

"Someone sent me a picture in the mail. It was just a non-descript manila envelope with no return address. Inside was a blank piece of paper and this picture." Robin reached into her purse and handed the picture to Jason. She didn't look at the picture again, it had been seared into her brain the moment she opened the envelope.

Jason took the picture from Robin while subconsciously shifting into his enforcer mode. The part of him that would not have any visible reaction to what he saw and would be ready to attack or fix anything by any means necessary. It was this side of him that had led to Spinelli calling him 'Stone Cold.' It was a very accurate description this part of him really. It was both his protective and destructive side coming together to allow him to do whatever was necessary to protect those he loved. When it came to the small circle of people that he truly loved, there was no limit to what Jason would do for them. It was a circle that Robin was in and she knew without a doubt that he was willing to die for her and that he was equally ready to threaten, blackmail, or kill anyone who tried to hurt her.

Robin watched Jason's face for a sign as to what he was feeling. She watched his face even though she knew his expression would not change. She had felt that subtle shift in him when he changed over from the compassionate man who had once been her lover to the mob enforcer that could and would kill anyone who got in his way. It was this shift in him that always made it hard for her to explain exactly what her feelings for Jason. She always loved him and that was just the way things were. She would always love him. But she did not like his work and she always felt a bit sad when 'Stone Cold' appeared. It had always bothered her that he could kill people and dispose of their bodies so dispassionately. If she were to be completely honest with herself, he was good at it and that was the part she hated most. She watched him for what seemed like forever and Robin could not see even the slightest reaction.

"Jason, say something please."

Say something? How could he? He was trying to shove all the emotions into some distant compartment in his head so he could focus on the problem at hand. He needed to know who knew about this and what they were planning to do about it. Was it an attempt at blackmail and if so, who was the target. They mailed the picture to Robin but that did not mean he wasn't the target of any intended blackmail. Anyone who knew him well knew that he would still do anything in the world for Robin. Using her to get to him would be effective. It was one of the very few things that he was honestly afraid of. He never minded the fact that his job was dangerous. In fact, it was one of the things he liked about it. What he did not like about it was the fact that the ugliness of his life frequently had a negative impact on the people he cared the most about.

"I am trying to figure out who could possibly know about…" Jason stopped in mid-sentence as he heard the front door open. He looked up in surprise to find his girlfriend Sam was home. He hadn't been expecting her for several more hours yet.

Sam felt the tension in the room as soon as she walked in. Whatever they were discussing must have been major. Of course, most of Jason's dealings were major and usually involved life or death. It was obvious that Robin had been crying and was still very upset and Sam made a mental note to ask Jason later if she could help in anyway. Regardless, she felt confident that Jason was the one to bring her problem to and whatever was happening Jason would do his best to make things okay again for Robin.

"I wasn't expecting you yet," Jason said as he got up and gave Sam a hug.

"I know," Sam answered quietly as she let herself relax into Jason's embrace. His touch was gentle and the light brush of his lips on hers felt the same but somehow Sam sensed that Jason was into his enforcer mode and that whatever problem Robin was having was a very big deal. "I am just here to grab my video camera. Spinelli found a lead on who our married banker might be seeing. I am going to try and get some video of them together."

"Do you need some backup?" Jason asked with concern. He knew Sam could take care of herself, she had certainly demonstrated that many times. He tried hard never to baby her but he was fiercely protective of the women in his life.

"No, this is just a simple cheating spouse case. I have done many of them since we opened the p.i. firm. No big deal." Sam answered confidently as she headed up stairs to get the camera from their bedroom closet.

When Sam came back downstairs she found Jason checking the ammo clip in her gun. He slid the clip into the gun and handed to his girlfriend. "You are good to go. The clip is full and the safety is off."

As she placed the gun in the back of her waistband, she smiled at Jason. She had taken to carrying the same type of gun and keeping hers in the back of her waistband much like Jason did. "I'll be home later tonight. Don't worry; I can take care of myself."

Moments later, Sam departed the penthouse and Jason returned his attention to the problem at hand. He picked up the photograph from the table and looked at it again. It looked exactly the same as when Robin had shown it to him a few minutes earlier. He did not know why he continued to look at the picture. It wasn't going to change. He did not need a reminder of the grave; after all he dug it the night he and Robin buried her.

"I am just trying to figure out who could possibly have connected Monique to us. We were so careful," Jason said to Robin, knowing he was saying it to himself as well.

"What are we going to do about this?" Robin asked quietly. Hating the fact that she needed him to reassure him her.

Jason reached for Robin's hand and gave it a light squeeze. Then he looked her directly in the eye and said absolute assurance, "I am going to fix this."

"We will fix it together." Robin replied. "The question is do we say anything to Sam and Patrick."

"Not yet. If we are lucky we can contain this quickly and keep our little secret to ourselves."

Robin and Jason in silence on the couch and remembered the night of Monique's death.

_**Authors Note: **__Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I am really enjoying writing it. The action will be picking up beginning with chapter 4. For those of you who have written reviews, I thank you for your helpful hints and your kind words._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note:**__** The next couple of chapters will be very long. The secret will be revealed here in chapter 4 and explained in depth in chapter 5. You have been warned!**_

Robin is lost in her own thoughts. She was startled when she heard Jason's cell phone ring. She jumped back like it had bitten her. Jason reached for the phone with one hand and left the other resting lightly on Robin's arm.

Jason was hoping it was someone he could ignore but a glance at the caller ID quickly dashed that thought. He flipped it open as he stood up to leave the room. He never discussed business with others in the room.

"Yeah Sonny," Jason said to his boss. Jason was a man of very few words, so few words in fact that a lot of people thought him brusque or rude. Not Sonny; he admired it. He was a straight to the business at hand sort of guy anyway and it made it nice that his enforcer was equally task oriented.

"You need to come to the house right away," Sonny announced without any preamble. "A messenger brought me an envelope this morning with a picture and a note to ask you about it."

Jason sighed. Well, whoever had found Monique's grave did not seem afraid to play with the big boys. Whoever this person was, they were playing a dangerous game, a game that Jason had absolutely no intention of losing.

"On my way," Jason stated matter-of-factly before hanging up.

He returned to the living room and found Robin pacing the floor while talking on her phone. While he waited for her to finish he went to the closet and retrieved the lock box he kept his gun in. He checked the clip before sliding into his gun and then slipped the gun into the back of his jean's waistband and pulled his t-shirt down to cover it. Robin watched him intently as she hung up her phone.

"Business?" Robin asked. She had been hoping he would not need to leave. They still had a lot to figure out.

"Sort of," Jason said as he helped Robin into her coat. "Sonny got an envelope this morning with a picture and a note to ask me about it. I'm heading there now. Do you have time to come with?"

"Yes. I just spoke to Chunie and told her I had a family emergency and she said she could keep Emma until morning." Robin grabbed her purse and followed Jason out the door. "Just in case Patrick notices Emma and I aren't there, I left a message on his cell phone telling him I might be home late."

As they rode the elevator down to the parking garage Robin wondered if Jason would use the Suburban today since she was with him or would he take his motorcycle as usual. When they had been dating they always took the motorcycle and she had loved it. She had only ridden with him a few times since their breakup, the last time being nearly two years ago before she was pregnant with her now 8 month old daughter Emma.

"I have to stop by my car before we leave. I have to grab my pills."

"Sure." Jason answered. He did not have to ask what pills she needed to get. Pretty much everyone in town knew Robin had contracted HIV from her boyfriend Stone when she was 17. He died of AIDS when he was only 19. Jason knew how much she still loved and missed him.

When he and Robin were dating, he was 'the boy with no past' since his older brother had been driving drunk and ran them head first into a tree. The severe swelling in the frontal lobe of his brain wiped out all memories of his past and brought about a severe personality shift. He was no longer the mild-mannered pre-med student his parents remembered. He became an angry and painfully abrupt young man that wasn't afraid of anything. His lack of fear and unwillingness to relate to most people became valuable assets to Sonny's organization. Only a few people got past the outward appearances and discovered that he was fiercely protective and deeply compassionate with those he loved.

Because of Robin's HIV status, people had referred to her as 'the girl with no future.' Her dreams of becoming a doctor, wife, and mother lay demolished inside her heart until Jason come along and helped her find them again. She had tried to explain to him, to thank him for helping her find that again. He always said he had not done anything, that she had done it all herself. They had helped each other and discovered a deep and abiding love along the way. It was why they remained so close even after they broke up. They each held a special place in the other's heart and nothing could change that.

Neither of them was uncomfortable with her HIV status or taking about it. Jason had always admired the way Robin handled her condition. She took her medicines on schedule and did whatever she needed to do to take care of herself. She had helped raise awareness of HIV/AIDS in Port Charles and helped raise a lot of money for research.

"How is the protocol going?"

"Viral load is still undetectable."

"Glad to hear it." Jason waited while Robin got the large bag out of her car and rummaged through it. It didn't take her long to find her water bottle and pill container.

Robin finished taking her pills and then drank the rest of her bottled water. She had not realized until then how thirsty she really was. She would have to do better on her water for the rest of the day. Her body was under enough stress with the secret of Monique about to explode around them. She did not need to be dehydrated as well. She grabbed an unopened bottle of water and offered it to Jason who simply shook his head no. She put everything back in her bag and locked it in the car and turned to Jason,

"So, your suburban or the bike?"

"Your choice," Jason said with just a hint of a smile. He was willing to bet she would choose the bike.

"It's a beautiful day and I haven't ridden in ages so let's take the bike." Robin answered with a smile. She was pretty sure that he knew what her choice would be.

Robin was glad to have an excuse to hold tightly to Jason right now. She was worried and he was so comforting. She wasn't sure if it was his broad shoulders or the way his muscular build filled out his t-shirts, but whatever it was he was physically and emotionally reassuring her with his very presence. Robin felt a sharp pang of guilt over her thoughts and feelings for Jason. She was a married woman! Although it was not very happily at the moment, she was still married. Robin forced those feelings aside for now. Her total focus needed to be on finding out who had connected Monique to her and Jason and what they were planning to do with the information.

Sonny looked up from his desk as Jason and Robin walked into the study. He was surprised to see Robin with him. When he realized she had been crying, he became very concerned. Robin didn't cry very often and when she did she normally went to great lengths to hide it from everyone. That was not the case today. Her face was red and puffy, her eyes were filled to the brim with tears ready to fall, and she was a little shaky as Sonny gave her a great big hug.

Jason helped Robin out of her coat and handed it to Max. Max and his brother Milo were Sonny's most loyal bodyguards. They had risked their lives for him on many occasions and were ready to do it again if necessary. Jason instructed him to shut the door on his way out and not to interrupt them unless the house was on fire. While Jason's face was blank and completely unreadable, his body language was tense so Max knew something major was up. He sent his brother Milo around to the back to check the security gates and to make sure no one interrupted the meeting by coming in the patio door.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Sonny asked with a great deal of concern. He saw Robin as a member of his family and there was nothing he would not do to protect his family.

"Yes," Robin answered with the most reassuring smile she could muster at the moment. "I just feel a bit blind-sided I guess. We have tried hard to push these events from our minds and then all at once it comes crashing down around us."

When everyone was seated, Sonny pulled the photograph and typed letter from the inside of his jacket. He held out the picture for Jason to take but Jason simply shook his head no.

"What did the note say?" Jason asked.

Sonny unfolded the paper and read it aloud. "Mr. Corinthos, you need to ask your enforcer why he murdered her.' That's all it says. Who is she?"

"Monique Soltini," Robin answered as she began to sob.

Without thinking about what he was doing, Jason pulled Robin onto his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She buried her face in his chest and continued sobbing. Jason tried to fight it off, but he could not and he too began to cry.

"We did not kill her! She's..she's our daughter," Jason whispered as he and Robin held each other and cried the anguished tears of parents who had lost a beloved child.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: This is a very long chapter and was very hard to write. I look forward to reading your reviews. Reading the reviews keeps me inspired to continue writing more chapters. There is still a lot to this story!**_

Sonny sat quietly and sipped his drink. He really wanted to help Jason and Robin but knew from personal experience that he could not. It was something they would have to work out on their own. Sonny knew with absolute certainty that they would find their own way. They were two of the strongest people he had ever met and that was saying a lot. Slipping quietly from his chair, Sonny set his drink on the desk and left the room without being noticed.

It took awhile for their tears to subside. When they did, Jason and Robin continued to hold on to each other without saying a word. The silence wasn't awkward, it just felt right. It was a moment shared by lovers, a moment so intense that words could never explain it. Very gently Robin used her hands to wipe away the tears from Jason's face. He caught her hands in his and brought them to his mouth and kissed them tenderly before releasing them. His hands felt soft on her neck as he pulled her toward him. He needed to feel her soft lips on his. It had been years since they had kissed and it felt so familiar, so completely natural. It was a long and passionate kiss that melted into an embrace with Robin resting her head on Jason's shoulder. Somewhere along the way they had both gotten the comfort that they had needed and pulled apart. At that point they around the room noticed that Sonny had left.

"We should let Sonny know he can come back in now," Robin sighed as she got up. She was surprised to find her voice sounded fairly normal.

Jason nodded his agreement as he went to open the study doors to let Sonny know they were ready to talk. They all needed some answers and they were secretly hoping that they would be comforted when they got them.

A few minutes later Sonny's housekeeper came in with a silver coffee tray. She brought an herbal tea for Robin and left the coffee pot for Jason and Sonny. No one spoke until she had left the room and closed the doors behind her.

"Okay," Sonny began in his business-like tone. "Someone start at the beginning and fill me in."

"I'll start," Robin announced. Her mind was already flooded with the memories. She had hated the violence involved in Jason's work and wanted him to quit. He tried his best to explain that dying or going to prison were the only options for leaving the mob. There was no compromise; no way to make them both happy and it saddened them both. She couldn't stay in his world any longer and he could not join hers. "The day after we broke up I accepted that prestigious internship at the best medical school in Paris. I thought if I left the country and worked all the time that I would be able to forget about Jason and my broken heart."

Sonny nodded absently. He remembered when Jason and Robin broke up. It had been like watching his family fall apart. He loved them both and all he could do was sit back and watch. He knew that Jason had desperately wanted Robin to stay and had always figured that if Jason had pleaded with her to stay that she would have. He was so impressed with Jason because he loved Robin enough to give her up because it was best for her.

"About the time I began to suspect that I was pregnant, I called Uncle Mac and told him I was lonely and needed him to catch me up on everything." Robin pauses for a minute to drink some of her tea.

She smiles at Sonny. They had been so much more than friends; they had been each other's family since she was a teenager. He is a man of contradictions. On one hand he is the most dangerous mobster on the East Coast. On the other, he is like a loving older brother who would do anything in the world for her. Most people only saw one side of him. He was a very private man and very few people could get close enough to him to find both sides of the real Sonny.

"Mac told me that you were gone and Jason was in charge. He said there was a lot of speculation that Jason taken you out so he could seize control. Regardless of how it happened, he said that things were very tense in town and he was glad I had broken all ties to Jason and the mob."

Jason surprised both of them by jumping up and getting himself a beer. It was unusual for him to drink. When he offered her one, Robin considered it briefly but decided she didn't really want a beer. Sonny also declined.

"It sounded like Jason was under enough pressure at the time, so I decided not to say anything until I knew for sure. In the meantime, I did not want anyone else to know that I might be pregnant so that left out the clinic on campus for the students. It took me several weeks but I finally found a small women's clinic that was far enough away to give me privacy and was something that I could afford."

"I would have sent you the money even if you didn't want to tell me what for," Jason stated simply. He wasn't angry; he was simply stating a fact.

"I know," Robin answered with a smile. "I never doubted that for a minute. You know how much I hate asking for help."

He did know. He was exactly the same way. He also realized that if the situations had been reversed he would not have called Robin until he knew for sure either. They were a lot alike.

"So what did you decide to do once you found out?" Sonny asked.

"He asked me to come home and marry him," Robin said quietly.

Sonny wasn't surprised by that although it was clear that Robin had been. He watched Robin lean over and whisper something in Jason's ear. Jason raised his eye brows in surprise but nodded in assent and made his way out of the room. Sonny, wondering what was going on, looked to Robin for an answer.

"I asked Jason if he would order lots of food and get really drunk with me while we tell you about our baby and he agreed."

"I can live with that," Sonny said flashing his dimples at Robin. "I hope he gets Chinese. I guess I am the bar tender. I know what will work perfectly for us today. The last time I was in Columbia one of my partners gave me a case of very strong tequila. I three bottles left."

"That should get us all pretty drunk," Jason said as he entered the room. "The guards know to lock the main gate after the food arrives and I threatened to kill anyone who disturbed us for the rest of the night. It will like we are the only ones here."

Sonny brought the glasses and the tequila to the table and set them next to the salt and the plate of lime slices. They were pretty well set.

"So, he asked you to marry him" Sonny said prompting Robin to continue with her story.

"Yes. We agreed I should remain in Paris for a little until he could take of Moreno. Neither of us told anyone that I was pregnant. I was only about three months along at that point so concealing the pregnancy wasn't a problem. Just in case I started to show before I left, I began wearing loose clothing so people wouldn't notice anything. There was about four weeks left in the quarter so we set that our target date for my withdrawal from school and he having stabilized things here."

Robin stopped when Max knocked and then entered the study. The food was here and she was glad for the distraction. It gave her some time to focus on controlling her breathing and emotions without calling attention to herself. She should have known she wasn't fooling anyone.

Jason touched her shoulder lightly and said quietly, "These are painful memories we are going over here. You are allowed to be upset."

Robin wanted to say thank you but couldn't talk over the lump in her throat. She simply nodded her agreement tried to focus on her food so she wouldn't cry. She had done more crying that day than she had in the last several years and she really hated it.

When everyone had settled back down with their food, Jason poured everyone another shot of tequila and then picked up the story where Robin had left off.

"Two weeks later, I got a call from Robin that had me on a plane to Paris in the middle of the night." Jason stated evenly. So far he was in complete control and was able to hide his feelings. He was hoping it would last. "Apparently, some guy had been harassing Robin since she arrived in Paris. They had several classes together and asked her out every single day even though she kept telling him no she only wanted to focus on medical school and stay out of relationships. Robin rebuffed him at every turn and Louis wasn't having any of it. He started following her home in the evenings and telling other guys in the class to stay away from her because she was his girl. When he broke into the flat she was renting and stole her diary she decided to call me."

"A few hours after he arrived, he had me relocated to a small city outside Paris that was close to the clinic where I was getting my prenatal care. He somehow managed to rent a small house for me under the false name I had given at the clinic. He took care of everything."

"I thought I had," Jason replied softly. He was looking at Sonny because he couldn't bear to look Robin in the eyes and admit that their daughter's death was his fault. "She left a message on her cell phone saying she was out of touch for several weeks. We forwarded all her mail to my penthouse and I took her phone with me back to the states."

Sonny knew immediately what Jason had been trying to do. "Smart thinking, use the things he would trace to lead him directly to you and away from her."

"That was the plan. I wanted him to trace them and come find me." Jason bypassed the food and instead poured himself another shot of the tequila. He was starting to feel warm inside.

Robin looked intently at Jason while she poured herself another shot as well. "You were going to kill him."

"Of course!" Sonny answered immediately.

Jason shook his head and poured shots for everyone. They were working on it, but they weren't drunk enough yet and the hardest part of this whole thing was getting ready to come up.

"No" he said simply and everyone stared at him.

Jason turned to face Robin and held her hands in his. For a moment, it was like Sonny had completely disappeared and they were alone. It was a man sharing deeply personal feelings with the woman he loved. There were no pretences or barriers between them; there was only the strength of the love they still shared all these years later.

"I wasn't going to kill him," Jason assured her quietly. "I was going to frighten him off, but I wasn't going to kill him. You were going to come home and marry me and we were going to raise our baby together. I was worried that if I killed him we wouldn't be able to get past it. I really wanted our family to work out."

Robin did not have words in her heart to express the intense emotions running through her. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him at that very moment but she didn't have the words.

Jason wanted to tell her. He tried to tell her but the words wouldn't come. It was like he had a baseball stuck in his throat and his vocal cords didn't work anymore. She needed to know that he had been wrong.

"Robin," Jason finally found his voice. "I knew what needed to be done but I didn't do it. I only did half my job."

Robin was confused. Jason had done everything he could. No one could have predicted what would happen.

"Sweetheart," Sonny spoke quietly. Robin reluctantly looked away from Jason and focused on Sonny. "It would have been best if he had hidden you away and then gone back to Paris and made sure the situation was handled."

He let his voice trail off but Robin understood the meaning. Sonny agreed with Jason that after hiding her, Jason should have tracked down Louis and killed him. She hated this part of their world, she always had. It was why she had left him and ended up in Paris in the first place.

Sonny poured everyone another drink and wondered if Jason & Robin were starting to feel the alcohol as much as he was. He also wondered if they were having an affair, but he kept that question to himself. It wasn't any of his business. He wanted to know how Monique had died. They all had a shot and then Sonny nodded at Jason to continue.

"We kept moving the date for bringing Robin home and before we knew it, she was in her seventh month. She went into early labor and was put on bed rest. That's when we decided she had to be here when the baby came. I flew out to get her but…." Jason stopped for a moment and took Robin's hand tightly in his. "Louis got to her before I did."

"How did he find her?" Sonny asked.

"My doctor. When he broke into my flat all those months earlier he took my diary. I only referred to her by name once in there but he was able to track her down and followed me home." Robin said back on the couch and didn't even try to hide her tears.

Jason refilled her drink and then wrapped his arms around her. He wanted to get out of this part of the story fast. It was so hard remembering all that blood when he walked into her house. He had thought they might both be died and he wanted to die too.

"Louis kept saying he was going to 'cut out the evil'" Robin said very quietly. She didn't want to remember this anymore. "I tried to fight but he was stronger than me. I was somewhat sedated but not completely out when he began the c-section. I kept telling him the baby was too premature to survive and I remember him telling me that was the idea. He wanted the evil to die so we could be together."

Robin began crying too hard to talk anymore. Jason kept his arms around her and wished desperately that he could take her pain away. He did not hide his own tears. They had all been through tough times together and they had all seen each other cry at one time or another.

"He had just finished sewing her up when I came in the door. I did not think. I just started shooting him. I didn't quit until the clip was empty."

"Our daughter was dead. She was too little to have survived on her own yet. Robin was semi-conscious but she knew she was gone. She begged me to let her hold her. So, I wrapped her in a blanket and gave her Robin."

"You never told anyone?" Sonny asked incredulously.

"No. We buried our daughter by a flower bed. We used part of the picket fence to make her cross."

"Why did you name her Monique Soltini?" Sonny asked.

"I wouldn't leave until we named her," Robin spoke through her tears. "So, we gave her a name that was special but shouldn't lead directly to us in case someone found her grave."

"Monique was close to Monica and we wanted to name her Jason's mother. Soltini was the maiden name of a woman who was like my grandmother."

Sonny nodded. He understood the instinct to kill to protect those he loved. He knew that if Jason had gone to the police with all that, he may or may not have gotten off. The French weren't fond of foreigners coming over and killing their citizens, even if they had good reason. It would have seemed safer and easier for both of them to bury their daughter and destroy the evidence. What he didn't know, what none of them knew was who else knew and what did they intend to do with the information?

_**Please review. I wanted to keep this part together so I had to write a really long chapter. The others won't be this long. Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Robin decided to get a latte then take Emma for one more stroll through the park. Eight-month Emma was sleeping soundly in her stroller which suited her mother just fine. Robin had a lot on her mind today and needed some time to think.

Part of her wanted to scream and she didn't even know why. She wanted someone to talk to. She had tried asking her husband, Patrick to come to the park with her. He had been even more distant that usual today and it had really hurt her feelings. They had another bitter fight before he left for the hospital.

She was feeling alone. She knew where she wanted to go but wasn't sure if she should. Then again…she felt his presence before she saw him. Jason was there and she was so glad! She started looking around for him and then she saw him. He was standing still just looking at her, his face blank. Robin couldn't get to him fast enough.

"I am so glad you're here," Robin announced as she wrapped her arms tightly around Jason's waist and buried her face in his chest.

He had not been sure if he should go see her. Now that she was in his arms he was thankful he had. He was glad to see that she wanted to see him as badly as he had wanted to see her.

They stood there holding each other tightly for several minutes. They didn't want to move, they just wanted to enjoy being near each other.

Jason smiled at Robin and then leaned in to kiss her. She looked up at him expectantly but then something changed. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and she felt him stiffen. Instinctively she leaned over Emma's stroller to shield her.

Jason pulled his gun from the small of his back as he cocked it. He looked quickly in every direction and saw no obvious threat. He had been in this business long enough to trust his instincts. He couldn't see it but he knew danger was close by. He had to get Robin and Emma to safety.

By this time Robin had grabbed Emma from the stroller and was holding her tightly to her chest. She stepped closer to Jason and scanned the park trying to see what the danger was.

"Where's your car?" Jason whispered to Robin. He lowered the gun but did not put it away.

Robin nodded in the direction of the coffee stand. Jason put a protective arm around her shoulder and guided her and Emma quickly in the opposite direction. Just outside the park Jason put his gun away and hailed a cab.

They rode in silence all the way to Sonny's. Emma was completely unaware of the entire incident and continued to sleep peacefully in her mother's arms.

The first thing Sonny noticed was that Jason was angry as he entered the study. The next thing he noticed was the tension on Robin's face as she followed Jason into the room. He hung up the phone immediately and focused his attention on his friends.

"What happened?"

"Someone was watching us at the park. I never did see them but I felt them plain as day."

Sonny didn't doubt it for a moment. Jason had the best instincts in the business. His life depended on it.

"Max, Milo get in here." Jason yelled toward the door. They appeared promptly. "Milo, I want you to double the guards on Carly and the boys. Find Sam and put a guard on her too. Max, you get one of the guys to find Robin's car at the park. Make sure they sweep it for explosives before they bring it back here. Then you arrange for guards on Robin and her house at all times."

Jason turned his attention back to Sonny. He knew that Max and Milo would carry out their orders right away. It left him free to handle other things.

Robin watched the activity without making a sound. Jason was completely into enforcer mode and all hint of the tender loving man who at the park with her was gone right now. It was replaced by a battle-hardened, second in command who would not tolerate any threats to the people under his protection.

Sonny's housekeeper came in and took Emma out to the kitchen with her. Robin continued watching the activity around her for awhile. Then she laid her head against the back of the couch and closed her eyes. Before long she was fast asleep.

Robin began to stir a bit as Jason picked her up from the couch. She smiled a sleepy smile at him and was glad to see him smile back. Her friend Jason had returned and she was relieved.

A few minutes later he took her home. When they arrived the bodyguards were already there and said the house was secure. Robin took Emma up to her room and laid her in her crib. She would play quietly with her toys until she fell back asleep.

"Emma settled?" Jason asked as Robin came back downstairs. She nodded and sat on the couch next to him.

"There will be two guards outside at all times until this is finished," Jason told her quietly. "Plus, there is the guard that is assigned to you."

Robin nodded. Normally she would argue but she didn't want to this time. She was kind of relieved the guards were going to be there. She was definitely glad that Jason was here. Robin used her right hand and lightly traced the outlines of his lips with her finger. She smiled as he softly kissed her fingers.

Jason leaned forward and removed his gun from the small of his back. He double checked the safety and set in on the coffee table in front of him. Then he leaned back against the couch and gave Robin a big smile and opened his arms. In the back of their minds they knew that they were playing with fire but that didn't really matter at that moment. The need to feel each other's lips on theirs was too great.

Her lips tasted so sweet and he wanted more. He pulled her into his lap and began kissing her more fervently. This time it wasn't from grief. This was passion, a passion neither of them was free to explore.

Robin felt so wonderful. She had needed this for so long. Her body remembered his touch, the passion they had once shared, and began to respond on its own. A soft moan escaped her lips as his tongue pushed its way into her mouth.

They jumped apart moments later when the guard outside knocked on the door. Jason gave Robin just a moment to collect herself before he answered back, "Yeah."

"Tom finished sweeping Ms. Scorpio's car and brought it back." The guard said through the door. Robin got up and left the room to allow Jason and the guard to talk privately. She knew he would tell her what she needed to know, but she also knew the soldiers preferred to report to him directly without others in the room. This part of Jason's life she did not miss. It felt weird needing to step out of the room in her own home.

A couple minutes later Jason came looking for her. He found her in the nursery changing Emma. He walked up quietly and put his arms around her and just held her for a moment.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

"It can't be helped." She smiled at him to let him know that it was okay. He nodded his head in agreement while continuing to watch Emma smile and look around the room. She held Emma toward him with a questioning look.

Jason nodded and gathered Emma into his arms. It felt so right to be holding her. He didn't want to spoil this moment but he had to let Robin know what had happened and what their next step was. It sure wasn't going to be fun.

"When the guards went to get your car from the park they found an envelope sitting in the car seat. It was the same picture of Monique's grave."

Robin listened quietly. She could tell that he wasn't done yet. She waited for him to continue.

"They also found that someone had hidden a tracking device under your car." He watched as she took a moment and processed that. Someone was watching her moves, maybe waiting to try something against her and Emma. She shuddered at the thought of someone wanting to hurt Emma. Jason placed a comforting arm across her shoulder.

"We have to tell Sam and Patrick about Monique."

"When do you want to tell them?"

"The sooner the better. You call Patrick and get him home from the hospital. I will see about pulling Sam from her p.i. case.

They stood quietly for a few minutes. They knew for certain that Sam and Patrick were going to be very upset.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam had taken the news about Monique pretty well. She was more hurt than mad. Hurt that Jason had kept such an important secret from her. He was quiet tonight, even quieter than normal. Sam wished he would say something. She didn't like the quiet right now.

"I'm hungry," Sam announced a few minutes later.

"Me too." Jason agreed immediately. "We missed dinner."

"It was nice of Robin to fix dinner so we could all talk." Sam said as she held up the take out menus to their two favorite places. Italian or Chinese? Jason pointed at the menu for Oliver's, the Italian restaurant just a few blocks from their penthouse. "I figured we were in trouble once Patrick started yelling. But once he and Robin began fighting, I was glad to skip dinner and just get out of there."

Jason nodded in agreement. "I wasn't real comfortable leaving her alone with him."

"She's not alone, the guards are there." Sam picked up the phone to place their order.

"True."

"I never thought it made much sense."

"What?"

"How she left you and went to start this new life in Paris. Then 6 or 7 months later she's back and living with you."

"It was 9 months. She moved in with me exactly 9 months after she left." Jason told her. "Once she was physically recovered, I came back here and she returned to school. She had been lonely in Paris before. It was even worse after Monique. I was really glad when she came home, we needed each other."

"It was your own little secret this whole time. There has always been a bond between the two of you that no one else understood. It all makes sense now." Sam said quietly. She was glad to understand the strength of the bond between them but she was also a little sad.

"Not all of it," Jason said firmly. "We still have to find out who knows about it and what they plan to do with the information."

"Spinelli and I will try to help with that." Sam told him as dinner arrived. "When I get into the office in the morning Spinelli and I are going to review the security camera footage from the park and see if anyone stands out."

"That is a great idea," Jason told her with a smile. "Let's eat!"

The next morning Sam headed off to her P.I. firm to review security footage with Spinelli. Jason grabbed his gun and headed off to Robin's house. He told himself he was just checking on her, that friends do that. The truth was he needed to see her, to hold her.

On the way over he called one of the guards and was glad to hear that Patrick had left for work already. He really did not feel like running to Robin's husband right then. He should feel guilty about the level of desire he was having for another man's wife. He didn't. He could not have cared less about what Patrick felt. Patrick didn't deserve Robin.

Now Sam on the other hand, that gave him pause. She didn't deserve this. He really did love her and she fit into his life so easily. She had accepted him completely and never tried to change him. The danger in his life did not bother her. She handled things well, like she had handled the revelation about Monique. He didn't want to hurt Sam but it did not stop him from going to see Robin.

"Any trouble?" Jason asked the guards as soon as he got off his bike.

"No sir," came the immediate reply. Tom looked at his boss for a minute and Jason knew he wanted to say something privately.

"Check the grounds," Jason ordered Raul. Raul was new and had only been with the Corinthos/Morgan organization for a few months. He seemed to do his job well.

Raul nodded and went immediately to do as ordered. Jason looked at the house and told himself, 'in a minute'. He turned his attention to Tom.

"They fought off and on most of the night." He said simply.

"You didn't hear anything to suggest violence did you?"

"No way, Mr. Morgan. If I had heard anything bothersome I would have kicked in the door and gone in. I've been with you for several years now and I know that Dr. Scorpio is friends with you and Mr. Corinthos. I won't let anyone hurt her."

Jason nodded. He had known that but it was nice to hear it anyway. "Good."

"Around midnight your former lady friend, Ms. Webber and her husband the cop came over."

"Lucky Spencer." Jason told him. This was curious. "He give you any hassles?"

"He started to but Dr. Scorpio came out with the baby and thanked them for agreeing to take her so late. She told Officer Spencer that we were there because someone had threatened her and she felt safer. I think he wanted to get into it more but Ms. Webber kept pulling on his arm. They put the baby in the car and left."

"Thanks." He pulled out his wallet and handed the guard $100. "Send Raul out to get everyone some breakfast. You have enough people? I don't want anyone slipping through because someone is tired or thinks this isn't an important assignment."

"We're covered and everyone is on their toes. The new guys are worried about making a good impression. The rest of us know that Dr. Scorpio is under your protection and we take that seriously."

"Good." Jason said simply as Raul returned from his assigned task. He looked at Raul and nodded towards the house. Raul hurried to the door and announced Jason.

Robin had heard the bike several minutes earlier. She had wondered what was taking so long so she looked out the window and saw him talking with the guards. She smiled when he entered the room.

The moment the door closed and they were alone; Jason gave her a big hug. She leaned her head up expectantly, waiting for a kiss. His kiss was forceful and hungry. Robin wrapped her arms around his neck and responded just as hungrily to his kiss.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as soon as they pulled apart. "I hated leaving you here with him last night."

"I am fine," she assured him. "He is very angry. We fought a lot and I slept in Emma's room with her last night."

"People can do unusual things when they are angry and hurt," Jason said as Robin took him by the hand and led him to the couch. "He wasn't violent was he?"

Robin looked genuinely shocked. "No! Patrick has never hit me and he never would."

She took Jason's hand in hers for a moment. Then looked directly into his penetrating stare, "There are a lot of negative things I can say about Patrick Drake but one thing I can assure you is that he does not hit women."

Jason nodded. He was glad because he would have to kill Patrick if he hit Robin. He was also pretty sure that would cause problems between him and Robin.

"I told Elizabeth about half an hour ago I was coming to get Emma," Robin told him as she stood up. "Do you want to walk with me or should I take one of the guards?"

"I'll go." He said easily. He was wondering if it would be a bit awkward between him and Elizabeth. They had dated for awhile when she was having problems with Lucky and Sam had moved out. Lucky still hated him for that. Now he was going to be showing up unannounced on their doorstep with Elizabeth's best friend to pick up her daughter.

Robin pushed the empty stroller as her and Jason walked the three blocks to Elizabeth's house. Her mind was full as she thought on so many different things. She was hoping they would find out who sent the picture of Monique's grave soon. She had been wondering for awhile if Patrick was having an affair and she wondered if she should find out. The idea of having an affair with Jason had crossed her mind a lot in the past few days. She had never wanted to cheat on her husband before and she felt guilty for thinking about it. She and Patrick had been having problems for awhile now and then this thing came up with Monique and Jason was the only one who had made her feel happy or content in a long time.

She was also hoping that she and Patrick hadn't frightened their daughter much and she would be okay today. Their screaming back and forth at each other last night had upset Emma terribly and she wouldn't stop crying. It had stopped both of them in their tracks for a minute and they put aside their problems to arrange for Elizabeth to watch Emma. They were having their own problems and then having to tell Patrick about Monique had made it worse. Neither one of them knew if they could work it all out; regardless they both loved their daughter dearly. Robin was hoping Emma wouldn't remember the fighting.

Jason was on the lookout for problems. It was second nature to him to always be assessing and deciding if someone or something looked out of place. When he glanced at Robin he stopped looking around and focused entirely on her. She was obviously upset about something but had not said a word.

"What is it Robin?" he asked tenderly as he moved even closer to her. They weren't touching but they were as close as they could be without actually touching.

"We frightened Emma when we were fighting last night. That's why we sent her to Elizabeth's for the night." Robin told him sadly as she closed the small distance between them and laid her head on his chest.

Instinctively Jason put his arms around her. He wanted to comfort her and also to protect her from anything negative in her life. He knew he couldn't but he sure wanted to. If he had thought about it he would have realized that hugging her on the street like that probably wasn't the smartest thing they could do. However, he wasn't thinking about how it might look to anyone. He was thinking about Robin and making her feel better.

He was frustrated when his cell phone rang. It was Sam and he knew he needed to take the call. He stepped away from Robin and opened his phone.

"Sam, what's up?" he asked immediately. This didn't surprise her since he was always straight to the point, especially when it involved work.

"You need to come by the office. Spinelli and I found something you need to see." Jason wasn't sure but he thought he heard a small hint of anger in her voice.

"20 minutes," he told her simply and hung up. "As soon as I get you and Emma home I have to run. Sam and Spinelli have found a lead."


	8. Chapter 8

"Sam," Jason called out as he opened the door to the P.I. firm that Sam shared with Spinelli. He thought it was strange that they had a clue to share with him and yet Spinelli wasn't here.

He saw it flying at him a split second before it hit him in the head, just above his right eye. He hadn't had time to duck. When he heard it hit the floor, he looked to see what had hit him. It was the receiver part of the cordless phone. Jason looked up in shock as he realized that Sam had hit him with the phone.

"Bastard!" She screamed at him her face full of fury. This time he had enough notice and was able to move out of the way as the launched her coffee cup at him. It shattered on the wall behind him spilling coffee down the wall. He ignored the cup and stared at Sam.

"What the hell?" Jason yelled at her. He was both furious and surprised. He had not been expecting this when he came in.

"You could have warned me," she told him as looked around her desk again. It was clear she was looking for something.

Jason watched her notice the book on the corner of her desk and he knew she was going to grab it. He charged across the room and reached her just as she picked up the book. He grabbed both of her wrists with his hands and looked her directly in the eye.

"Drop it," he told her simply. His grip on her wrists was forceful but not painful. She let the book fall back on the desk and he immediately released her.

It was then that he saw the streaks on her face and realized that she had been crying. His anger melted away immediately. He always hated it when she cried. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a big hug. She stiffened within his embrace but did not attempt to pull away.

"When I told you that we were going to review the security footage from the park you could have warned me." Sam told Jason's chest as she tried hard not to cry again. "You could have warned me so I could have Spinelli leave the room. We saw it together and he was almost as upset as I was."

Jason was confused for a minute. Could have warned her about what? She knew what to look for when the reviewed the footage. Then it hit him, the kiss in the park! She saw him kiss Robin in the park that day. She had been completely blindsided by it. No wonder she was so hurt and so mad. He should have let her him with the book. He certainly deserved it!

"I am so sorry Sam!" Jason said as he continued to hold her. He said it with such intensity that she knew he meant it.

"Are you sleeping with her?" Sam asked as he pulled away.

"No." He said simply. He didn't elaborate. Sam wasn't sure if it was because he hadn't tried yet or because Robin had backed off.

"That wasn't the only time you kissed her was it?"

"We've been in a strange place since finding out that someone else knew about Monique, Sam." He told her intently. "We were forced to face and deal with our grief. We aren't really sure what we are feeling right now."

"I'll take that as a no."

Jason nodded. "We have kissed several times lately."

He could swear he heard her heart break and it cut him to the core. He truly loved Sam and had not wanted to hurt her. He had to explore this thing with Robin and see what was happening but he hated hurting Sam in the process.

"I refuse to sit around and wait while you decide whether or not to cheat on me."

"Sam, I am not sure what is happening right now. I just need a little time."

"That I will give you," She laughed without any humor in her voice. "I will give you all the time and space you want because I am moving out!"

Jason left Sam's office a few minutes later. He had known she couldn't stay while he figured stuff out. She had told him she would be out of the penthouse that very evening. Knowing that she needed the space, Jason had promised to stay away from his home until at least 9pm. That way she could get her stuff without having to wonder if she would run into him. She was understandably hurt and they were both sad but they had parted somewhat cordially. At least she wasn't throwing things at him anymore.

Spinelli had called during his conversation with Sam and he let it go to voicemail. As he headed out of the building he checked his message. Apparently he and Sam had run across something interesting while checking the security footage. Spinelli had made a video tape for Jason and sent it by messenger to Sonny's house.

"That idiotic you like so much sent you this," Sonny told Jason as he walked into Sonny's study.

Jason shook his head. There was no changing Sonny's mind when it came to Spinelli so he didn't say anything. He just took the tape and put it in the VCR. Sonny shut the doors so they were alone.

"You run into trouble today?" Sonny asked him once the doors were shut.

"No." Jason told him perplexed. "Why?"

Sonny pointed to the cut over the enforcer's eye. Jason sort of smiled.

"Butted heads with a force of nature," Jason told him cryptically. Sonny was confused but let it go. Both men turned their attention to the tape that was playing.

The first scenes were of Robin seeing Jason in the park and then running to him and giving him a hug. That was followed by an intense kiss. Now Sonny was convinced that Jason and Robin were having an affair.

He didn't say anything. It was Jason's business, not his. He just hoped that it either went all the way or they ended things before it got bad. They had never meant to, but they each broke the other's heart. He briefly wondered why things like that happened. You find the person you love so much but things just never work out for you. This made him think of his four marriages to Carly and the fact that she was married to a man he hated right now. He pushed it from his head. It hurt too much.

They both stared at the tape. There in living color was Jerry Jacks. That's who Jason must have felt when he sensed the danger.

"Son of a bitch!" Jason exclaimed. "Having Carly's brother-in-law involved in this complicates it.

"Carly understands this business. Once she finds out Jerry is a danger to you she would be willing to kill him herself." Sonny told him. Jason knew he was right. "End him."

Jason nodded. "I'll take care of it."

After leaving Sonny's Jason headed straight for Robin's house. Once again he called the guards to check if Patrick was around. He was glad to hear that he was not. He needed to see Robin.

The moment he opened the door and came in Robin ran to him. This time she didn't wait for a kiss. Instead she reached up and grabbed his neck pulling him to her so she could kiss him. He could not begin to put into words the pleasure that gave him.

"I've wanted to see…" Robin stopped as she saw the cut above his eye. The doctor in her took over and she began to examine it carefully. "What happened?"

"It's nothing, Robin" He laughed as he pulled her hand away from the cut and began kissing it. He felt happy and he had not felt true joy in awhile. "How long do we have until he comes back?"

"He'll be gone several days." Robin smiled as the watched the surprise and the happiness spread across his face. "One of his friends from medical school called today. He need Patrick to help him with a difficult surgery and Patrick couldn't wait to get out of here."

Jason pulled Robin to him and kissed her intently. He slid a hand down her back and lifted her gently into his arms. It amazed him that she still felt the same as she had all those years ago. Her body had changed of course but everything felt so natural between them.

He laid her on the couch and lowered himself to her. He began kissing her neck but then looked up at her. "Emma?"

"Down for a nap. She should be up any minute."

Jason resumed his exploration of Robin's neck. Just as Robin had predicted, Emma woke up a few minutes later. Robin groaned as Jason got up.

"You mind if I get her?" Jason asked. "I still remember how to change diapers."

Robin smiled at him and nodded contentedly. She remembered how good Jason was with kids. He was a natural born father. He came down a few minutes later holding a gurgling Emma in his arms.

"I noticed there were a lot of boxes in your bedroom as I went by," Jason mentioned casually.

"I am packing Patrick's things." Robin told him as she opened a jar of baby food for Emma. "He plans to move out when he gets back."

Jason raised his eyebrows and nodded. "How do you feel about that?"

"I'd be lying if I didn't say there were some missed emotions. However, this has been coming for awhile." Robin pointed to Emma's highchair. Jason buckled her in as Robin finished dishing out the baby food and sat down to feed her daughter.

Jason rested his arms lightly around her neck. He was about to sit next her when his cell phone rang. He flipped it open as he headed toward the living room. "Yeah, Sonny."

"Carly is refusing take the boys to the island."

"Damn her. I will take care of it." Jason stated firmly. He loved his best friend but she was so damn stubborn. With Jax's brother behind the latest trouble and the fact that Jason was going to have to kill him, it had been decided that Carly and the boys should be on Sonny's island where they would be safe.

He sure hated leaving Robin again. She assured him it was okay that she was going to accept his business and the fact that it called him away at all times of the day and night. She had also smiled slyly and asked him to come back when he finished. He was looking forward to that.

_**Author's Note:**__** Please review. The reviews let me know that people are interested in my story. It also keeps me motivated to write. I read each review thoughtfully. I enjoy the opportunity to improve this story and my writing. Thanks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:**__** I am not sure how much this chapter added to story. I was in a strange mood and decided to have a little fun. Please review.**_

Jason walked into the house without knocking. He knew Carly didn't care. He also knew that it annoyed Jax. Annoying Jax wasn't a bad day's work he figured.

"What's the problem Carly?" Jason asked as he took off his leather jacket. He smiled at her boys, Michael and Morgan, and looked around for her daughter Josslyn.

Michael came over and hugged Jason. He was getting so big. It was hard to believe he was nearly 17. Morgan was nearly 14. He wondered where the time went. They were babies just yesterday. He shook his head. He had a job to do and was going to do it.

"Michael," Carly's husband Jax said as he came into the room. "You and Morgan should go upstairs while your mother and I talk to Jason."

It annoyed Jax terribly when Michael looked to Jason before moving. Jason nodded his approval and then added, "Pack your stuff. You guys are going to your Dad's island tonight."

"What danger has Sonny subjected my family to this time?" Jax demanded angrily.

"The danger is a little closer to your own house this time Jax." Jason told him fairly evenly. He was upset but he was going to keep his cool and get Carly and the boys to safety. "Your brother is back in town. He's threatening Robin."

Jason laid out the whole story to Carly about his and Robin's daughter and how it was Jerry Jacks that had broken into Robin's car and left another picture of the baby's grave. To say that Carly and Robin did not get along was an understatement. However, she cried when she heard the story and said how horrible it had to have been on them both. She saw the tears in Jason's eyes but knew he would never cry in front of Jax. Besides, he was working right now. Jason the enforcer would finish his task and nothing would stand in his way. Carly loved both sides of Jason. She loved how loving and supportive he was. She also loved the enforcer in him. It was the enforcer side of him that had saved her life and those of her children on several occasions.

"Jason, I will be the first one to admit that Jerry is a psycho," Carly spoke up. "But I don't believe he will come after me and the kids. Even if he did, Jax had a really expensive security system set up the other day. I believe we are safe."

Jax smiled happily and walked to the door and held it open for Jason. "That settles it. Good bye."

"Not quite. I will make a deal with you," Jason said as he walked to Carly. "I will go outside and you turn on the security system. If I can't get in within 10 minutes without setting off the alarm, I will agree to you staying here."

"If you do get in we will go to the island without complaint," Carly agreed. She and Jason always had a way of working things out.

"Start packing," Jason told Carly as he went outside.

Carly started to go upstairs to pack but Jax stopped her with a look. "He won't get in, Carly."

She sat down to wait with him. Jax was enjoying each minute more and more as they went by. He was very excited when the 10 minutes passed without the alarm sounding.

Just then Michael came down the stairs with his and Morgan's suitcases. "Uncle Jason came in a little while ago and took Morgan out to the car." He said to his mom with a smile. "He said to tell you the jet is warming up."

Right then the doorbell rang. Carly went to answer it. She knew it would be Jason and she was right. He and Morgan were standing outside on the porch. Deep inside she had known all along that Jason would be able to get in. He had the amazing ability to circumvent any security system and then sit and wait for the person he was looking for to return home.

"We came to help Michael with the bags," Jason announced as he and Morgan entered the room. "By the way, I came in twice. The first time I took the nanny to the car. The second time I went upstairs and got Morgan. I think he enjoyed climbing out the window with me."

Carly talked her husband into taking some time off and joining her and the kids on the island. Everyone was packed and ready to go within the hour. Jax wasn't very happy as Jason drove everyone to the airport and to Sonny's private jet for the flight to the island.

Jason assured Carly that he would be doing his best to clear this up quickly so everyone could come home. He could relax a little now with Carly and her kids gone. He wasn't as sure as Carly was that Jerry wouldn't come after them. He figured it would be a last resort sort of thing but he was not taking any chances. Getting to Carly and her kids would be an excellent way to hurt Jason and Sonny and Jerry was always looking for a way to hurt them. Jason also knew that Jerry was looking to kill him. That did not bother him at all. People had tried before. Several of them were very good but they all disappeared because Jason was the best.

He was sure that Jerry would come to the house looking for his brother to help him get away again. He planned to be waiting for him when he arrived. Jerry Jax would not be getting away this time.

Jason was pretty sure that Jerry wouldn't show up for another day or two. He would wait until the heat of Sonny's people hunting for him began to get to him. Then he would come to his brother for help. That left him free to head back to Robin's for awhile.

He pulled out his cell phone and called Sonny. "Carly and the boys are on their way to the island."

"Good." Sonny said with some relief. He loved Carly but she drove him crazy most of the time. Jason could reason with her and find a way to get her to cooperate. "You have a plan for getting Jerry?"

"Yes." Jason told him. He knew Sonny would ask if he cared about the particulars. Most of the time he didn't ask. Once he turned a situation over to Jason he could consider it done. Jason would tell him if there was a problem.

"I don't care if they find the body or not," Sonny told him. "I just want the son of a bitch dead!"

"I'll let you know when it is done." Jason told him as he hung up.

He really wanted to go to Robin's for awhile but decided to go to work instead. He headed off to the new restaurant they were using a front. He liked it better than the coffee shop. Jason nodded to the guards as he went into the office and shut the door.

Jason was ending another fruitless call to others in the business. No one seemed to know anything or have a clue to the whereabouts of Jerry Jacks. Spinelli was running down Jerry's aliases to see if he got any hits. Somebody had to have something.

"Let me put it this way Creole," Jason told the man on the phone as he tried hard to rein in his temper. "I will be grateful for useful information. That can be money or a favor owed. This is a big deal to me and if anyone I care about gets hurt because someone withheld information, they will pay with their life!" He slammed down the phone angrily.

Jason got up from his desk and decided to head out for a ride on his bike. He wasn't accomplishing anything and he wanted to be in a good mood when he went to Robin's. As he was putting on his jacket he heard a mild disturbance outside the office door.

"Marco, what is going on out there?"

"You have a young lady to see you sir but she is refusing to be patted down."

Jason stepped outside and watched as Sam took a swing at the guard who tried again to pat her down. He almost went down but regained his footing. Sam was set and ready to strike again if he touched her. Jason cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"Let Ms. McCall in." He spoke firmly to the guards. "You still don't ever search her. She cleared."

The guard nodded at Jason and resumed his post. Jason gave him a hard stare and the guard became nervous. "Sir?"

"You insulted a guest of mine."

"Ms. McCall you have my sincerest apologies. It will never happen again."

Sam nodded to Jason who in turn nodded his dismissal to the guard. He opened the office door and showed her in. He was surprised to see her again. She was most definitely a force of nature!

"Are you carrying?" Jason asked Sam suddenly.

She looked surprise for a moment and smiled. "Yes, but I am not going to shoot you."

He smiled at her and then began to laugh. It surprised them both. Jason Morgan didn't laugh a lot.

"I needed that." He said a moment later when he was done laughing. His mood was definitely better now. "I wasn't worried about that."

"Then why did you ask?"

"With Jerry Jacks on the loose you had better be carrying."

She nodded. "That's why I am here. I was just leaving the penthouse with the last of my stuff when my mother called. Jerry Jacks called to tell her that you and Robin killed a baby."

"So, this is personal. Jerry Jacks has come back to get me and he's using the people I care about. But why call your mom, she isn't the D.A. anymore?"

"True but she had a brief fling with that psycho and he knows she would love to get enough evidence against you to get a conviction."

"This is getting out of hand quick. He has to be stopped."

"That is why I am here. Jerry Jacks is a threat to people that I care about too like my Mom and my sisters. He's caused enough mayhem for several lifetimes and I want to help you get him."

Jason walked around the desk and sat in one of the visitor chairs next to Sam. He was very moved by her offer.

"I really appreciate that Sam. Especially with everything that has happened. But this is going to get messy."

"Are you trying to tell me in code that you intend to kill him?"

Jason nodded. "He has to be stopped."

"So let's put aside our personal issues right now and take care of this worthless psycho for good!"

Jason was very glad to have Sam on board with this. She was always very helpful to him and he was honest enough to admit that he needed all the help he could get right now.

They agreed that several others needed to be moved to safer locations until this was finished. Sam was going to handle moving her Mother and her little sisters someplace safe. Jason was going to move Robin and Emma.

_**Author's Note:**__** Okay, that is all for this chapter. I warned you at the beginning that I was in a weird mood. Hopefully I got back on track by the end. Please review. I really want to know what you think.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: **__** Please read and review. I am always looking to improve this story and my writing. I have ideas of where this is going. If you have suggestions I look forward to reading them. Thanks for reading!**_

Jason rolled over and looked at the clock on the nightstand. He blinked his eyes and checked again to make sure the time was correct. It was. He and Robin had slept in until 9 am.

He rolled back over and put his arms around Robin again. He started kissing her neck to wake her up.

"Does Emma always sleep this late?" Jason asked her when she had woken up a bit.

"No, she never sleeps this late." Robin said. A moment later panic spread across her face and she ran naked down the hall to check on her daughter. Jason was close behind. He had stopped to grab his gun from the nightstand.

When they reached the nursery they were relieved to see Emma in her crib. She was cooing and playing with her toys. Emma was sucking on the Koala bear that Jason had brought to her last night.

"She loves it." Robin said with obvious relief. "Why a koala?"

"They're from Australia right?" Jason asked. Robin nodded. "Her grandpa is Australian. I thought she would like it."

Robin moved to Jason and gave him a big hug.

"You are so wonderful," she told Jason her voice choked with emotion.

He looked at her with surprise in his eyes. "It's just a stuffed animal."

"It was thoughtful, that is what I love about it."

Arm in arm they made their way back down the hall to the spare bedroom that they had shared the night before. As soon as they were dressed Robin returned to the nursery to get her daughter.

Jason was just shutting the front door when Robin and Emma came downstairs. To Jason it was a beautiful sight watching Robin enter a room holding the baby she so clearly loved.

"You want some breakfast?" Robin asked.

"It's on its way." Jason told her as he reached for Emma. "One of the guards went to get it. I ordered those breakfast burritos you like from Kelly's."

"Perfect." Robin told him as she studied his face. "You think anyone would believe that you held me all night and we didn't have sex?"

"You know and I know. No one else matters." Jason said as he slipped an arm around her waist. "We aren't in a hurry here Robin. We can take our time and when it is right it will happen."

"True." Robin answered as she caressed his face. "What's wrong?"

Jason took Robin's hand and led her to the couch. "I probably should have told you last night but I didn't want to spoil our pleasant evening."

"Just tell me Jason. We can work it out."

"Jerry Jacks seems to be after me. He is trying to show me that he can get to the people that I care about. I've already sent Carly and her kids to Sonny's island and I want you to join them."

They talked for several minutes but were getting nowhere. Robin wasn't about to go to the island and Jason wasn't about to let her and Emma remain there.

Jason groaned as his phone rang. He did not need to be interrupted right now. It was the guard outside.

"What?" Jason demanded. He listened for a moment. "Okay, I'll be right out."

"Is there a problem?" Robin asked him. He shook his head.

"Sam is outside. I'll be right back."

Robin pasted on a smile and stood up. "Don't be rude. Invite her in."

Jason stood still a moment staring at Robin. He was pretty sure this was not going to be good. Before he had a chance to stop her she opened the door and invited Sam in. Jason wasn't happy when Sam did in fact come in. This was showing signs of not working out well. At least she had the food with her.

Sam felt Jason's questioning gaze on her. He wasn't happy that she was there and wanted to know why. If things weren't dangerous she would have been tempted to string him along. However, she was pretty sure he wasn't in the mood. One quick glance at his face told her that he was most definitely not in the mood.

"I had an interesting meeting this morning. Since it was on the docks, I went to Kelly's for coffee after. Once Raul came in with the breakfast order I came back with him." Sam explained. She cast a questioning look in Robin's direction.

"She won't go to the island." Jason told her simply.

Sam stared at him like he was from Mars or something. "With Carly there? I wouldn't go either. I would rather be murdered by Jerry Jacks than spend a few days alone with Carly Jacks!"

Robin smiled triumphantly at Jason. Jason was not amused at this turn of events. He glared at Sam.

"If you aren't going to help, get out." He told her firmly. She could tell he was more frustrated than mad.

"Jason" Robin began peaceably. "I don't want to make this hard on you. I just can't stand to be with Carly that long. I know you love her but I can't stand her."

Sam smiled knowingly. "Anytime I went upstairs while she and Jason talked, I came up with many different ways to kill her with things in most households."

Jason looked at Sam with total surprise. This was most definitely showing every sign of not working out well for him. Robin deposited her daughter into the playpen and ran to her desk.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked her.

"I'm getting pen and paper to take notes from Sam. If you send me to Sonny's island I will employ one of her suggestions."

Jason put up his hands in surrender. "I give up. I can't fight both of you. Robin and Emma have to be moved to safety. I am open to suggestions."

"Are your parents reachable?" Sam asked Robin. "Can you meet up with them?"

"No, they are running through some jungle chasing someone out to destroy the world." Robin told her seriously.

"I suppose they could stay at Sonny's." Sam suggested. "It is more secure than staying here."

"That could work." Robin said thoughtfully. "I am on-call for work. They haven't needed me but I need to be around in case they do."

Jason shook his head immediately. "Sorry. I have to insist that you leave Port Charles."

Robin strongly considered arguing. She realized that being with Jason would be compromising sometimes. He was really worried this and Jerry Jacks had proven to be a homicidal maniac. Giving in to Jason seemed reasonable in this circumstance.

"I could go to London." Robin suggested. "I've been asked to guest lecture there at several of the medical schools. I'm sure if I called one of them they could throw something together quickly."

Jason cocked his head. Maybe things were going to work out after all. This could definitely work. It wouldn't take him long to get arrangements made for security in London. They still had a good network in place from when Sonny was dating Brenda and she was an international model. He was sure they could keep Robin safe in London.

"I like it." Jason announced. "What do we need to do to make it happen?"

"Well, I have to call Monica and clear a leave of absence with her. Then I will call my contacts in London and let them know of my last minute availability. Then I guess we book the flights and pack and stuff."

Sam had been sitting back watching this for a few minutes. She was also carefully watching the food. She was hungry and no one was eating.

"I will call Monica. I need to warn her to add additional security at the house."

"I would think Alice is enough." Sam responded with a laugh.

"Normally she is." Jason agreed. "Robin call your contacts and start the ball rolling there. Sam, I want you to call Sonny and ask him to take Robin to London. Have the pilot file a flight plan to take Sonny to London and return right away. No mention of Robin or Emma being on board."

Everyone pulled out their cell phones and got started on their assignments. Jason looked around the room. Emma was enjoying all the activity and was content to watch everyone. Sam and Robin hadn't tried to kill each yet. This was definitely showing signs of working out well for him.

"Jason Morgan calling for Dr. Monica Quartermaine." Jason told the hospital switchboard. He was connected to her office. "No, I am not a patient. This is her son."

It took about twenty minutes for everyone to complete their assignments. They met back in the living room. Robin began heating up everyone's breakfasts so they could eat.

"Flight arrangements made?" Jason asked Sam.

"Yep, the pilot will be ready in two hours. Sonny can't go, he has meetings here. He arranged for Johnny Zacchara to deliver a very important document in London. I talked to Johnny and he is packing and says he will be ready whenever you need. Oh, the pilot isn't happy."

"The pilot's happiness does not concern me." Jason stated simply. He turned to Robin. "Everything set?"

"Yes." She nodded with a smile. "Beginning tomorrow afternoon I have more invitations to speak than I know what to do with."

"Let's eat." Sam suggested hopefully.

Jason nodded and began handing out the reheated breakfast platters from Kelly's. He was wishing he didn't have to send Robin away right now. It was so soon. 'Stop it' He ordered himself sternly. It doesn't matter what you want right now. What matters is what has to be done. What has to be done is she has to be safe. Then it is time to take care of Jerry Jacks.

_**Author's Note:**__** Thank you for reading my story. Please review. Your comments are very important to me!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Jason escorted Sam back to the limo that Sonny had sent. He was sad that Robin was gone but he was also relieved. He needed to know she was safe so he was free to concentrate on things here. Plus he wanted this situation resolved so he could be free to move things forward between them. He was thinking that they should go away just the two of them when she returned. He wanted to sit back and think about how that would go but he knew he could not. He had work to do.

"You said earlier that you had an interesting meeting this morning." Jason said once they were in the car.

Sam looked a bit surprised. She should have known he wouldn't have forgotten. "Creole called me this morning and asked me to meet him at the docks. He said that after your last conversation he was afraid you would shoot the messenger."

Jason nodded. "I threatened him. I told him I would kill anyone who withheld information from me on Jerry Jacks."

"Why?" Sam asked surprised. Jason had always liked Creole. "I thought he left Sonny's organization on good terms."

"He did. His dad died and his uncle was sick so he went back to Louisiana to take care of his mom. I respected that. He even called to clear it when he took up with a new organization down there. He came back to New York last year when his Mom moved out west to live with a sister. He went to work with one of Sonny's business partners. He is solid with us."

"I met him at the docks this morning like he asked. He started asking around once he found out Jerry was after Robin. Apparently he is very protective of Robin."

Jason simply nodded so Sam continued. "He says he has it on good authority that Jax is coming back from the island to meet with Jerry tomorrow night at the house."

Jason swore. He didn't do it very often but Jax tended to have that affect on him. He told the driver to take Sam to her office. Jason had decided to spend his day at the restaurant office he shared with Sonny. He would work until he was too tired to think and then get a few hours sleep. He really wanted to be holding Robin in his arms and using his lips to explore her body. He shook his head. It was time to focus on work now.

The next morning Sam was at her office reviewing more footage. She was checking for lookouts or anything to suggest that Jerry Jacks was working with someone. This time at least the part of him and Robin in the park wouldn't be such a shock to her.

Jason was at the restaurant working. He looked up as the guard knocked on the door. "Boss you better come out here." He heard Marco say.

He had no idea what he expected to see when he stepped outside the office door. But what he did see certainly shocked him. There in all her beauty with a wide beautiful smile and very inviting lips was Robin Scorpio. He stared for a moment taking it all in. Once he was sure he wasn't dreaming he silently motioned her into his office and instructed the guards that absolutely no one was allowed in under any circumstances and he shut the door.

Here it comes Robin thought as she watched Jason shut the door. He was being so careful in his movements. She knew he was angry but was determined not to show it so he was slowly shutting the door. She tried to hide the smile, to make her face blank right now. She just couldn't. She was glad to be back, to be near him again.

"You are supposed to be in London getting ready for speaking engagements." Jason began calmly as he sat next to her in one of the client chairs.

She nodded. "I couldn't leave you. I tried. I had to come back and be with you."

"I need you to be safe Robin and that…" Jason stopped as Robin came and sat on his lap and put a finger to his lips.

"I have been exposed to this business most of my life Jason." Robin told him quietly but intently. "I learned a lot from my step-father about this business like stepping out of the room when business is discussed, never answer your phone, and absolutely never ask questions."

Jason started to shake his head but Robin forged ahead anyway. "When we were together I got used to guards and the need for security. It doesn't seem strange to me anymore. We have to do our best to protect Emma but I won't run from you or your life. I love you and I love being with you. I spent the entire flight thinking about us. I love you. All of you."

Could he really be hearing what he thought he was hearing? Was it fair to ask that of her? His life was hard and it wore down most of the women he had been involved with. He didn't want to lose her again.

His thoughts were interrupted as she kissed him intently. His response was immediate and passionate. He wanted her and would never deny it again.

"Where is Emma?" Jason asked as he pulled away from Robin's kiss.

"My parents got my message and since they were finishing a case they met the plane in London. They are keeping her until I call and say it is safe."

"They can't be happy about you coming back here." Jason told her as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "Your mom didn't seem fond of me the time I met her."

Robin laughed. "My mom isn't the one in love with you. I am."

Just then the office door opened and Sonny came in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Robin. Then he smiled widely flashing his dimples.

"You are always a beautiful sight." Sonny told her as she got up and hugged him.

"I wasn't expecting her to come back." Jason told Sonny with a smile. Sonny noted that Jason smiled a lot more when Robin was around and that was a good thing.

Robin returned to Jason's side and slid her hand in his. "I told you once a long time ago that I would always come back."

Jason nodded remembering. "I promise I will always be waiting."

Sonny watched his two friends for a moment. It was like watching his family deciding to stay together and work things out. It was a very special feeling.

"You two get out of here. I will handle business today." Sonny told them cheerfully.

Jason looked at him for a moment and then nodded. "I'll take you up on that. I'd like to spend the day with Robin." Jason took Robin's hand and they headed out the door. He stopped for a moment and told her and Sonny, "I have to work tonight."

Sonny nodded. He wouldn't say anything about it in front of Robin but it was good that Jason was still focusing on Jerry. He decided to stay out of the issue of her safety right now. He was sure Jason had already discussed it with her.

Jason held the door to the restaurant open for Robin. "What should we do?"

Robin smiled. "A ride on your bike would be fun."

He pulled her in for a hug. "When this situation is resolved would you like to go away with me?"

"I would love to." She told him as she smiled up at him. Robin circled her arms around Jason's neck and pulled him down to kiss her.

When the kiss ended Jason took Robin's hand as they walked to his bike.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked as he held her hand so she could climb on.

"Montauk." They both smiled and remembered the special time they had when they were there so many years ago.

_**Author's Note:**__** Thanks for continuing to read my story. I am having a lot of fun writing it! I always welcome your suggestions. Please review. It helps keep me motivated to write.**_


	12. Chapter 12

They had such a wonderful day together just being together. No pressures, not worrying about anything, just being together. They had spent the day at a park outside of town and enjoyed each other's company. They had walked through the park holding hands and talking about everything and about nothing. It couldn't have been any more perfect if it had been planned that way.

Upon delivering Robin to Sonny's house for safety, Jason had to leave. He hated leaving her again so soon. She was strong and he knew she would be okay but part of him would always want to take care of her. It wasn't because he doubted her strength or abilities but rather because he loved her.

"Sonny, keep her mind occupied. She knows something big is happening tonight and I don't want her to worry."

Sonny laughed and nodded his head toward Robin. "I think she will be fine."

Jason looked on the couch where Robin had sat just a few minutes before. She had laid her head back and fallen asleep. Jason smiled at the peaceful scene. "She has jet lag."

"Probably." Sonny answered.

Jason shrugged out of his coat and laid it on the edge of the couch before gently lifting the sleeping Robin into his arms. He carried her easily up the stairs and into one of the spare bedrooms. Silently, her guard followed behind and pulled down the covers. Jason laid her down and removed her shoes.

Robin stirred slightly as Jason placed the covers on her. "I love you" she told him drowsily.

Jason kissed her lightly on the lips and whispered, "I love you too."

Jason headed back downstairs checking the load in his gun as he went. Satisfied he slid the clip back in and returned the gun to the back of his waistband.

"I am out of here, officially speaking." Jason told Sonny as he headed out.

Sonny glanced at his watch to note the time. "Okay, where are you officially?"

"Sam and I are meeting to discuss the distribution of mutual assets in light of our recent breakup."

"All night?"

"You aren't sure but we might have mentioned something about driving up to that property we bought a few years back when we were looking into building a house and starting a family."

"It is so abandoned up there no one would be able to say for certain if you were there or not." Sonny noted with satisfaction.

"That's the idea. I plan to be back before daybreak. If I'm not here for breakfast you know something went south." Jason told him as he headed out. He glanced up the stairs one more time wishing he did not have to leave her.

"I'll take care of her. Which room is she sleeping in?"

"I put her in Stone's room." Jason told him. "Thanks."

Jason drove the SUV to Sam's new apartment to pick her up. As expected she was ready to go. He did not like having to involve her in this part of his work. He always tried to keep everyone out of it so no one could get charged as an accessory.

"Are we set?" Jason asked when she buckled and they were on their way to the Jacks' new house.

"Yes. My Mom called like normal and I let it slip we are meeting to divide the property without the need for the courts. She is concerned and made me promise not to sign anything until she looks over it."

"Figures. Tell your Mom that I agreed you were the injured party here and I am giving you the land we bought." Jason told her quietly.

She stared at him. "I never asked you for a thing."

"I know." Jason told her as he tried to keep an eye on the road and look at her as well. "I am offering. That land was your idea, your dream and I want you to have it."

Jason watched Sam as she fumbled for her phone and checked the readout. She smiled.

"I have jet lag" Sam read out loud. "That is his signal that Jax's private jet has been cleared to land. He will text again when someone has eyes on Jerry."

Jason nodded. They drove in silence for awhile. At the appointed spot Jason pulled off the road and he and Sam hid the SUV in the brush.

"It's only a quarter mile if we hike through the woods to the house." Jason said quietly. He looked at Sam intently. "It isn't too late for you to get out of this clean."

She shook her head. "I'm all in and that's how I like it."

Jason nodded toward the house and they started out. He was in love with Robin and very thankful they were getting another chance to get it right. Regardless, he would always respect and admire Sam. He hoped they would be able to continue working together. There was no one he trusted more to back him up in a gun fight or any fight for that matter.

Once they reached the house Jason took Sam around back and showed her how he circumvented the security system previously. They were both able to slip in without setting off the alarm.

Sam's pocket began vibrating. She pulled out her phone and read the incoming text message. "Leaving the airport my toe started hurting. There is a storm coming in."

Sam touched Jason's shoulder and he turned around. "Creole has eyes on Jerry leaving the airport." She whispered.

"Okay. It should only take them an hour to get here. Head upstairs to the master bedroom and start emptying the safe. When you hear the shots trigger the alarm and get out. I'll meet you where we came in and we'll head back to the SUV."

"So Jerry Jacks will be killed in a robbery gone bad." Sam smiled. "What about Jax?"

"I will knock him out when he comes in. He'll wake up with a headache but nothing serious. His brother on the other hand will be dead."

Sam nodded and put on her ski mask as she headed up the stairs.

"Sam," Jason whispered loudly. She turned around. "Don't take all the money, make it look like you were interrupted and had to get out quick."

"I know how to stage a break-in." Sam told him in mock anger. He nodded and donned his ski mask.

Jason knew that Sam knew what she was doing. One of the reasons he brought her was because she was so good at this sort of thing. Another was she was an expert safe cracker.

It was time to get into place and wait for the arrival of Jasper and Jerry Jacks. Jason made the transition into enforcer mode very easily. Some of the people he had been asked to deal with gave him pause. Jerry Jacks did not. He was a threat to everyone he cared about and had gotten away far too many times. He had no problem with this hit. In fact it was way past due.

Jason was pleased with how it went down. He had been able to knock out Jax with one blow to the head and then shoot Jerry Jacks twice. It seemed to Jason that they fell at almost the same time. After checking to make sure that Jerry was in fact dead he used Jerry's gun and fired at the wall before putting it back in the dead man's hand. Moments later he heard the alarm sound and knew Sam had broken out the bedroom window to head out to their meeting spot. He exited through the back leaving the door open triggering another alarm in a different zone of the house than Sam had exited by. This way the police would see that there had been two intruders in the house.

Sam was waiting at the appointed spot. She signaled all clear and they made their way silently back to the SUV. She threw the bag of money into the back of the car and helped Jason remove the brush so they could leave. They headed straight to their property. If the police got ambitious and really checked their story he wanted the property to reflect that someone had recently been there.

After leaving their property they met up with Creole who was dressed like Jason was and driving the same type of SUV. He and Jason shook hands while Sam grabbed the bag of money from the back.

"You made sure you filled up at a place without video surveillance right?" Jason asked him.

"Of course I did. Used a small Mom and Pop shop and didn't give the clerk a look at my face. Obviously I paid at the pump. Here is the receipt and your credit card." Jason stuffed the receipt into his pocket and put the credit card back into his wallet.

Sam handed Creole the money. "There's about $50,000 in there."

Jason and Creole shook hands again. Creole tipped his hat to Sam and headed out. Jason and Sam headed to a safe house where Jason changed clothes and took a shower while Sam burned his clothes. Jason stopped to dispose of his backup weapon so the ballistics test wouldn't match. He felt safer when he got his primary weapon out of the SUV and slipped it into his waistband.

The sunlight was just beginning to break the horizon when Jason drove Sam back to her apartment and gave her the notes they supposedly scribbled out during their intense negotiations. He walked her in as the security guard was making his rounds. They hadn't counted on this kind of good luck.

"Thank you for being so reasonable on everything" Jason told her within hearing of the guard.

She nodded. "Honestly I am surprised we managed to divide everything so well. I will have my Mom look over the papers. If she agrees she will draw them up and send them to Diane."

It seemed very strange to Jason to be shaking Sam's hand. He really wanted to give her a hug and tell her thanks for everything. However, they had a part to play right now and they would both do it.

He glanced at his watch and realized he needed to get to Sonny's. He would be up and the cook would be starting breakfast soon. He needed to be there. Besides, he really wanted to give Robin a hug and a kiss.

_**Author's Note:**__** The story is almost finished and I have had a wonderful time sharing it with you. I am not a crime scene expert or anything so if I left anything out please forgive me. Please, please review for me. I really want to know what you think. **_


	13. Chapter 13

Jason walked into Sonny's. Max motioned him toward the patio and Jason found Sonny and Robin enjoying coffee together. He bent and kissed Robin lightly on the lips and sat next to her.

"Did you two figure out the property issues?" Sonny asked Jason as he sat down.

"Yes we did. It took longer than I had anticipated but all went well." Jason responded as he looked directly at Sonny.

Sonny nodded. He understood that Jason was telling him the hit went down fine. Neither liked discussing it around Robin but it would look suspicious if they went inside. It had to seem like a normal conversation.

Robin watched Jason as he spoke to Sonny. She was pretty sure she understood what had happened. He always protected her from his business and she liked it that way. This however was personal.

"Detective Spencer and the PCPD were here looking for you earlier." Sonny announced.

"Why?" Jason asked him.

"According to Detective Spencer someone broke into Carly's house and knocked out Jax. Then the intruder killed Jerry Jacks, and took $50,000 from the safe."

"Is Jax okay?" Jason asked sincerely. "Did you call Carly and let her know?"

"Jax has a hard head and he is just fine. I sent the jet for Carly and the boys so they can come back and deal with this incident."

Robin grabbed Jason by the arm. "I need to talk to you privately."

They stood up to excuse themselves but Sonny waved them off. "I am going to check on breakfast. I'll give you two a few minutes to talk."

Robin smiled warmly at him. He was always so gracious. "Thanks Sonny."

Robin turned to Jason and took his hands in hers. "I told you that I will accept your work and all that comes with it. I will also accept the fact that you have to keep a lot of things from me, when it is business. When it is personal we owe it to each other to be open and honest about it. You've told me that I don't have to lie to you. You want me to share things with you even if you won't like them or if it hurts. I am telling you the same thing. You don't have to lie to me, ever."

Jason nodded and took a deep breath before answering. "I will not lie to you Robin. You are a strong and independent woman and I respect you as well as love you."

"You always have." Robin said as she kissed him. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her back. "Did you kill Jerry Jacks?"

He was startled by the question and it showed on his face. Robin cupped his face with her hands and surprised him by kissing his nose. He laughed and they both enjoyed it.

"This isn't business Jason. This is us, it was about us. If his use of Monique's death to torture us played into his death I believe I have the right to ask and to receive an honest answer. This is strictly between us and I will never tell a soul. I have to know, did you kill Jerry Jacks?"

Jason looked Robin in the eyes and nodded slowly. She buried her head in his shoulder and they held each other tightly without saying a word.

Finally, Robin whispered in his ear. "Thank you. I will never ask you again. I will trust you to decide if it is something that needs to be shared. I trust you completely and without reservation."

Jason couldn't say anything. He just held her tight and kissed her deeply. She understood completely.

A few minutes later Jason looked at Robin and said, "I think we are the only two people in this world that Sonny would leave a room in his own house so that we could talk privately."

"I think you are right." Robin smiled and stood up. "I'll go help bring breakfast out."

Jason nodded. He was happy, truly happy and it was a wonderful thing. The man he trusted more than a brother was his boss and the woman he loved had entrusted her heart and her future to him with complete confidence. What could be better?

Robin poked her head into the kitchen and watched Sonny directing the cook on how he wanted things done. Robin couldn't help but laugh. The poor woman had worked for him for 5 years and she knew how he liked things and she never got it wrong. It could not be easy working for a man who liked to cook as much as Sonny did.

Sonny looked up as Robin began laughing and waved her in. She went directly to him and gave him a big hug without saying anything.

"Wow, what was that for?"

"You are so sweet and understanding." Robin told him with a smile that warmed his heart. She had that affect on him. She always had.

"Ssshh" Sonny told her in mock sternness as he put his finger to his lips. "I don't want to spoil my reputation as a bad guy."

"I came to help with breakfast and to let you know that I am ready to share Jason with you now."

Working together easily, Sonny, Robin, and the cook managed to put a wonderful breakfast feast on the patio. Jason held Robin's chair for her and looked up and saw his lawyer Diane walking directly for him. He was pretty sure what she wanted and that it wouldn't wait until after breakfast. Unfortunately he was right. She was there to go with him to the Port Charles Police Department to answer questions regarding the break-in at Jasper and Carly's Jacks' home. Breakfast would have to wait.

By the time the PCPD finally released him, Jason was starving. He looked at his watch and realized that it was already lunch time. He headed over to Sonny's to pick up Robin and an extra gun. Diane and Jason had shocked Detective Spencer by agreeing to voluntarily leave Jason's gun with them for a ballistics comparison with the rounds fired at Jerry Jacks. Jason was not the least bit worried since he knew it wouldn't match. He had used a different gun. Normally he wouldn't have done that but he wanted to be cleared quickly for Carly's and Robin's sake.

Upon returning to Sonny's, Jason was disappointed to discover that Robin had been called into work. He decided to go by McCall and Jackal PI and see if Sam or Spinelli had any new information for him. Sam was the only one there when he arrived.

"You been contacted by the police yet?" Jason asked after he shut the door.

She nodded. "Lucky just left a little bit ago. He said you were more cooperative than normal and he was just doing some routine follow up."

"Did he believe your story?"

"Oh yeah." Sam laughed. "He told me when he was leaving that you preferred to work alone, never robbed your targets, and wouldn't have left a witness alive. He was sure this thing at Jax's house was not your doing."

Jason nodded. "I'm glad to hear that. Do you have anything new for me?"

"As a matter-of-fact I do. Since this whole thing originated in Paris, Spinelli hacked into the U.S. Customs computer and printed a list of all French nationals who have cleared Customs at JFK in the last week."

"That was a great idea. What did you come up with?"

"We've been running background checks on all of them and most of them checked out. Most were doctors here for professional reasons. One of them stood out though and we have been checking his credit card. He arrived in Port Charles on the 10 am shuttle from Manhattan and checked into the Cosmopolitan."

"I've wanted a big Cosmo burger for awhile now." Jason commented as he stood up. "Can I take you to lunch?"

Sam put her cell phone in her leather jacket and took the gun from her desk and put it in her waistband. "Lunch sounds wonderful." She told him as they headed out.

Shortly after they were seated in the café of the Cosmopolitan Hotel, Sam nodded her head toward the door. Jason looked carefully in the direction she had pointed and saw the man entering the room. He pulled out his cell phone as he stood up.

"This would be a perfect place for the party wouldn't it?" Jason asked Sam a little loudly so the man would hear him.

"I think it would. Let's get some pictures to show the family." Sam responded immediately.

Jason nodded and used his cell phone to take several pictures of the café. The man at the door was not even aware that Jason had snapped several pictures of him in the process. He handed his phone to Sam.

"Send this guy's picture and his name to Robin's phone and see if she recognizes him." Jason instructed her quietly. She did so easily and handed him back his phone.

Sam and Jason had just finished their lunch and were getting ready to leave when Jason's phone rang. He handed the bill and his wallet to Sam. She went to pay for lunch while he answered Robin's call.

"Is he is town?" Robin asked as soon as he picked up. He could hear the nervousness in her voice and became immediately concerned.

"Yes love he is." Jason responded quietly as he approached Sam. She immediately noticed the worry on his face and they headed quickly for the SUV. He threw Sam the keys so he could continue to talk to Robin. He mouthed hospital and she headed immediately for General Hospital.

He heard her begin to cry. "He's Louis' half brother. He came to see me right after I returned to school. He was very polite but he frightened me terribly."

"Stay in crowded places and close to your guard. Sam and I will be there in 10 minutes." Jason told her as he hung up. Sam began driving even faster. She hoped they didn't get pulled over for speeding.

As soon as they reached the hospital Jason jumped out of the SUV and ran into the hospital. He called Robin's guard.

"Do you have eyes on her?" He asked urgently.

"Yes sir. We're having lunch in the cafeteria." Tom told him right away. Jason hung up and made his way to the cafeteria. He was relieved that Robin seemed fine when he arrived. She ran into his arms. He could feel her shaking very slightly.

He called Sam's phone. "We're coming down in a minute. Have the SUV idling near the emergency entrance."

"I got it." Sam said and hung up.

A few minutes later Jason and Robin emerged from the hospital. Sam had the SUV waiting as requested. Jason and Robin climbed in the back and Sam took off. She glanced in the mirror and decided Robin looked fine. She caught Jason's eye and he told her to head to Sonny's.

Jason carried Robin into the house. Everyone went straight into Sonny's study. At first he looked annoyed at the intrusion but once he saw Jason carrying Robin it went quickly to alarm.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" He asked Robin immediately. The moment Jason put her on the couch Sonny sat next to Robin and kissed her forehead. She was the only one that brought out that tenderness in Sonny.

She smiled ruefully. "I feel really stupid now but I got spooked at work and Jason came and got me."

"You have cause for concern Robin." Sam said and everyone turned to look at her. She finished reading the printout on her phone and looked up at Jason. "He's in your line of work."

"Not for long." Jason said firmly as he pulled his gun and checked the clip. It was his routine before heading out when he was sure he would be needing it.

"Jason." Robin spoke softly. He turned to face her. To most his face would appear blank and unreadable. Both Sam and Robin saw it differently. They saw the mixture of the sadness and determination.

"I'm going to finish this Robin. It ends tonight."

"I know. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and come home safely."

Jason looked around the room at the three most important people in his life. He was honored to be part of their lives and knew for certain that he would do what needed to be done and then go home to them. Home. What a wonderful word, what a wonderful feeling.

_**Author's Note:**__** This chapter was longer than anticipated. However, I wanted to get all this together. The next chapter (Chapter 14) will be the conclusion to this story. Thank you so much for reading it and letting me know what you thought along the way. Don't forget to review this chapter as well!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note:**__** Well folks, this is it. The final chapter of Our Little Secret. Thanks for letting me share it with you and thank you very much for all your kind reviews. I had so much fun writing this one, that I will be publishing more stories. Please review the final chapter.**_

Robin Scorpio signed out of the hospital on Thursday afternoon. 'Finally' she thought tiredly. It had been a busy day and a busy week. But it was going to be worth it in just a little while. Jason would be picking her up shortly and they would finally be heading for their weekend away in Montauk.

Stopping by the nursery before she left, Robin found her daughter a little fussy. She pulled her into her lap and rocked her for awhile. She thought about the events of the last few months and was surprised at how much had happened.

Jason had taken care of Louis' brother and returned home safely. Remembering their deal of sharing if it was personal, Jason had told Robin about it when he got home. He still hated telling her about this part of his life but he had to agree that she had a right to know.

Robin and Patrick had managed to work out their differences and the divorce had been final last week. Patrick had agreed to Robin having primary custody of Emma and Robin had granted generous visitation rights.

The PCPD had placed the murder of Jerry Jacks and the home invasion of Jasper Jacks' home into the cold case file. Jason was reluctantly cleared of suspicion. Thanks in large part to Sam's help.

McCall and Jackal PI firm had been placed on retainer by Jason for help in any personal or professional matters that came up. His retainer had been very generous and he was granted priority over any case they may have going at the time. Jason, Sam, and Spinelli all continued to work together easily and with complete trust in each other.

Eventually Emma drifted off to sleep and Robin put her in the crib. She would be spending the weekend with her father while Robin was away. They had certainly earned this weekend away. She looked up and noticed Jason was in the hallway watching her put Emma down.

As soon as Robin exited the nursery Jason gave her a big hug and kiss.

"I'm glad you're here." Robin told him when he finally released her. "Let's get out of here before Monica changes her mind and decides the hospital needs me."

"Sonny has promised to leave us alone until Monday. The weekend is all ours."

They walked out of the hospital hand in hand and climbed on his bike. As they drove Robin felt the same sense of anticipation as she had the first time they went away together all those years ago.

Jason set down their stuff in the room and pulled Robin to him and kissed her intently. He too felt the same magic that had been present between them the first time they stayed there. It had been the perfect choice he decided.

"You want to go swimming?" Jason asked casually. He was looking forward to seeing her in her bikini.

"Maybe later." She answered with a grin as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Okay." He said easily. It really didn't matter what they did. They were together and that was enough for him.

"Make love to me." She told him as he bent to kiss her.

He had been longing to hear those words and he had to agree that it felt right. Jason picked Robin up and carried her gently to the bed.

_**THE END**_

_**Author's Note:**__** I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm kind of sad that it's finished but it had come to a natural conclusion. Thanks for hanging in until the end. Please review one last time!**_


End file.
